Lion King Pride Rock High School
by TRON0602
Summary: PrideRock city a city home to many clans alike its been years since The Great War Now Nala and Simbas children face the life of highschool,collage friendship and living like a singal familey
1. Episode 1: School Starts

** Lion King PrideRock High School **

**ep 1 School starts  
**

**written by: tlk3kopas return**

**published by: TRON0602**

Nala in car Bye kids i'll pick yall up later.  
Kiara exiting car with KopaBye mom love you.  
Kopa Bye mom love you.  
Nala whispering to Kopa Whatch over your younger sister Kopa.  
Kopa Okay mom.  
[chourus1]Oh Priderock high school were glad to to see you this bright and wonderfull new morning of this first Fall season.  
[chourus2]Oh Hollywood were glad to see you here on this bright Full fall day and were glad here to stay.  
[chourus3]Some people are neglected abused betrayed forgotten or abandoned but 1 familey the Whitemans have been around for years.  
[chourus4]But theres also been the Blackmans the rivals of the Whitemans will the Whitemans daughter fall for the Blackmans son welcome to Priderock High School.  
[opening scene in priderock high school]  
Kiara Hurry up Kopa were going to be late!  
Kopa Okay okay im coming!  
Kiara bumps into kovu and kopa bumps into vitani and all there books fall to the floor]  
Kovu Hey why dont you wh...oh sorry.[helps kiara get her books]  
Kopa Sorry.  
Vitani Its okay i guess none of us really looked to where we were going  
Kiara So what's yall's first class?  
Kovu English 1998  
Kopa Hey thats our's,y'all want to walk with us?  
Kovu Sure.  
Vitani Yea and we know this school better than yall probley.  
Kopa How?  
Kovu We came in a week ago by accident on Monday so we know this school already come on.  
Kiara So how long have yall lived in this town?  
Kovu Pretty much our entire life.  
Kopa Hmm well we never seen yall around the city.  
Vitani If you head to Avn and from there head to 7'th Avn and you find a bunch of old stores and then you relize your moneys missing.  
Kopa Why do yall live on 7'th Avn?  
Kovu Its all our mom can have as a house cause she spends some of her money drinking and buy old crappy songs that suck.  
Kiara Oh sorry guys we didnt realize.  
Kovu Where yall live at?  
Kiara We live out in the country.  
Kovu Cool.  
Vitani Can we come over tonight guys?I mean were friends arnt we?  
Kopa Sure i mean she's right we are all friends.  
[in there first room  
M.R birdwell Okay im going to select four people to choose something to do for prom okay umm Kiara,Kovu,Kopa,Vitani.  
[as the four friends go to a table seprate to talk ideas through as the rest of the class does other stuff for prom]  
Kovu So what should we do for prom in a month guys  
Kiara Why do it The Lion King 2 will find a way?  
Kopa It sounds good to me what yall think?  
Vitani It sounds good to me.  
Kovu Yea okay it sounds good.  
[later that day after school btw comerical break]  
Nala Kiara hey honey and you must be Kovu oh Vitani told me about you when she got here a while ago.  
Kiara Were going to my room mom.  
Nala Okay sweetie dinner should be done shortly.  
[a few mins later after kiara and kovu head to kiaras room]  
Simba Nala i dont trust Kovu his father was my uncle who killt my father.  
Nala Calm down Simba i think Kiara and Kovu are in love iny way.  
Simba What i will not allow it!  
Nala Why?  
Simba Cause the only thing on that punks little mind is hey lets go to your bed and make out then we can eat dinner and go back to making out  
Nala Oh like how you allways did with me?  
Simba Yes just like how i did...oh i see your point.  
Nala Simba i just dont see Kovu having hatred like Scar did.  
Simba Okay i just hope though he wont kiss kiara.  
Nala quietly laughes]  
Simba And whats so funny?  
Nala I was just thinking of how after our first date you tryed to show me how you could cook and you made cookies.  
Simba I dont remeber eating iny cookies but i do remeber wearing pie.  
[years before when simba and nala were in Priderock Highschool]  
Nala Simba is your cookies done?  
Simba Yea nala.  
Zelda whispers Through that pie at Simba's face Kelda.  
Kelda Okay.  
Kelda throughs his pie at simba and simba gets hit in the face]  
Zelda Hey look every1! its no wonder Simba hasnt a girlfriend!  
Simba runs out of the room crying]  
Nala You know that wasnt nice?  
Zelda Your point?  
Nala Some1 needs to hit you or dump you!  
Nala picks up a pie and hits zelda in the face with it]  
Nala There now you and Simba are even.  
Zelda growls as nala leaves and goes to simba]  
Nala You okay Simba?  
Simba Yea i guess i was just hurt by Zelda's words.  
Nala Dont worry i got revage on her for you.  
Simba What did you do to her?  
Nala Oh i just put a pie in her face.  
Simba Ha! thats my Nala.  
Nala Simba close your eyes i got a surprise for you.  
Simba Okay?[closes his eyes]  
Nala moves closer and kisses him and closes her eyes as well]  
Simba coughes and pulls away]  
[the electricty blinks]  
Simba Wow that was one good kiss Nala.  
[back to the present day]  
Simba And we ended up.  
Nala Kissing  
[after dinner as kiara is helping her mother and vitani]  
[in the living room]  
Kopa So Kovu have you asked my sister yet?  
Kovu Well i got a problem my cousion is coming in and i promised her i would take her in.  
Kopa Well Kelda jr is looking for a prom date to.  
Simba So set her and Kelda jr up  
Kovu Thanks Mr Blackman  
Simba So when is she comin in?  
Kovu Shes in already she meets us tommor at the school.  
Simba Okay.  
the next morning at the front of the school  
Kaia Im so sorry Kovu i cant belive she sufferd a heart attack  
Kiara walking over with kopa]  
Kiara Whats wrong?  
Vitani Our mother died of a heart attack this morning.  
Kopa Oh im sorry Vitani.  
Kiara Hey i got a'n idea my father just won a lottrey he could build our house bigger .  
Kopa So yall can move in with us.  
Kovu Thanks guys.  
Timon Okay all students school is canceld due to electric wire causing a fire.  
Kopa Guys i guess we better go home.  
Vitani Yea good idea.  
[at the house]  
Nala What are yall doing home so early?  
Kiara A fire at the school so they sent every1 back home.  
NalaO kay so what yall going to do?  
Kiara Well mom vitani and kovus mom died this morning from a heart attack.  
Nala Oh my god.  
Kiara:So could daddy maybe build a few rooms for Kovu,Vitani and Kaia?  
Nala:Im sure Simba would love to.  
Vitani:Ms Blackman maybe Kaia,Kiara and i could help you with lunch?  
Nala:Sure hey guys why dont yall go help Simba he was building some new rooms im sure what his was building can wait.  
Kovu:Okay.  
[outside]  
Simba:Hey Kovu,hey son.  
Kovu:Hey Mr Blackman Ms Blackman said you could make me,Vitani and Kaia a few rooms cause my mother died this morning.  
Simba:Okay Kopa bring me them nails.  
[a hour later]  
Nala:Simba,Kopa,Kovu the zebra burgers and frys are ready!  
Simba:Come on Kopa.  
[they start walking away as the ladder falls down]  
Kovu:Hey guys wait! dont forget about me im hungrey.  
Kopa:Oh sorry Kovu[pushes ladder and holds so kovu can climb down as kovu does]  
Kovu:Thanks  
Inside  
Simba]Okay yall bow!Every1 bows  
Simba:Dear father in heavenly heaven we thank you for this food we thank you for letting Kovu,Vitani and Kaia for letting be part of our new familey and let us keep loving on you more.  
Every1:Amen!  
[it ends] 


	2. Episode 2: The Prom

**Episode 2: The Prom**

chourus1 Oh Priderock high school were glad to to see you this bright and wonderfull new morning of this first fall season.  
chourus2 Oh Hollywood were glad to see you here on this bright full fall day and were glad here to stay.  
chourus3 Some people are neglected abused betrayed forgotten or abanded but 1 familey the Whitemans have been around for years.  
chourus4 Its going to be there first prom but will one little kiss seperate kiara and kovu forever?  
opening scene and the Whitemen's house  
Simba Man Nala,Kiara looks as pretty as you did on that night.  
Nala And Kovu is shaking like how you did Simba.  
Simba I wasnt shaking i just couldn't stand right cause of your prettyness Nala.  
Nala Oh Simba[goes to kiss him]  
Kiara coughes Hello earth to parents.  
Nala Oh sorry  
Simba Okay both of yall smile. takes a picture of'em  
Nala I'll put it in Kiara's photo pic and puts in kiara's photobook  
Kopa Okay Vitani come on!  
Vitani walks down looks pretty almost like kiara  
Simba Wow son you picked a pretty girl.  
Kopa embarrsed]Thanks dad.  
Vitani embarrsed Thanks mr Blackman. giggles nerves  
Simba Okay photo  
Nala I'll put it inK Kopa's photobook. takes pic and puts in kopas photobook  
Kaia Where's Kelda?  
Kelda knocks on door  
Kaia awensers  
Kelda Sorry im late but i went out and rented a limo for us.  
Kaia Oh thats sweet i forgive you.  
Kiara We may want to leave now guys.  
at prom the guys exit first and open the doors and let the ladys in first  
Kiara Wow the prom idea is good guys  
Kovu Yea.  
Vitani Im happy that we got to do this as a school project.  
Kopa]It is good.  
band starts playing can you feel the love tonight  
Kelda Jr Would you like to dance Kaia?  
Kaia It would be my pleasure.  
kovu Kiara would you like to dance?  
kiara Sure about i though you said you couldn't dance well.  
Kovu Well my sister,your brother,Kaia and Kelda jr all helped me in learning how to dance.  
Kiara I guess we all are good friends.  
Kopa Vitani would you like to dance?  
Vitani If i have to...  
Kopa What i though you would have love to.  
Vitani Chill im joking.  
as they all start dancing a while later  
Kiara Hey Kovu arnt you thirstey?  
Kovu Yea i'll go get us some punch.  
[moves through crowds of people]  
Kelda Kiara you got to help me.  
Kiara Whats up?  
Kelda Kaia wants me to kiss her but i dont know how to.  
Kiara Well here i'll help you.[shows/kisses him]  
Kelda Thanks Kiara i think i'll go try it with Kaia now and thanks again.  
Kovu Why did you kiss him!  
Kiara Oh Kovu it wasnt nothing it was...  
kovu I though you love me i guess it was a lie.  
as kovu runs out crying  
Kiara Oh boy  
Vitani who walks over  
Vitani Wheres Kovu?  
Viara He seen me kissing Kelda who i was just showing how to kiss and he got jealuse.  
Vitani Oh boy let me go talk to him.  
Kiara Lets go tell him.  
outside  
Vitani Kovu you okay brother?  
Kovu No she cheated on me and broke my heart.  
Kiara Kovu i was just showing him how to kiss he asked me.  
Kovu He...he did?  
Kiara Yes  
Vitani moves off and goes back inside]  
Kovu Im such a idiot i let my feelings get the better of me!  
Kiara But i still love you so your my idiot  
Kovu You really do still love me?  
Kiara Yea but maybe we shouldn't date for a while atleast for a while.  
back inside as the music starts back up  
the end]


	3. Episode 3: The Play

**episode 3 The play**

[chourus1]Oh Priderock high school were glad to to see you this bright and wonderfull new morning of this first fall season.  
[chourus2]Oh Hollywood were glad to see you here on this bright full fall day and were glad here to stay.  
[chourus3]Oh a play of love,sepration,famileys feuding and the story of love and death.  
[chourus4]One kiss from Scene five and Act four as Romeo has slain Paris but found his Juliet dead as he kills himself to be  
[chourus4]with her once but she wakes up to find her lover dead and she kills herself to be with him again and the famileys  
[chourus4]stop there feuding because there heirs were able to find love and ended dieing to have there love forever

as the opens up to Priderock High School  
Kiara Guys wait up.  
Kovu What took so long i though you said you could ride your bike to school?  
Kiara I did till my chain fell off and i been saving my money up for a phone and now it seems like im going to buy a new chain.  
Kovu Kiara if you want i can buy the chain for you.  
Kiara Thanks Kovu.  
Kovu I already bought my self a phone a couple of years ago so i can buy you chain and you wont need to pay me back.  
Kiara Thats really sweet but i wont feel good if i...  
Kovu Kiara im already living in the same house with you and i dont mind i'll put it on for you tonight.  
Kopa Hey guys i just though of something.  
Kiara What?  
Vitani If we all save our money up we can each get four motorcycles for us  
Kiara That would be nice but "daddy"says There not safe i can get my self hurt on one of'em.  
Vitani Well if we save our money till June you we can get a Cougur and nice Cougur to.  
Kopa I seen a ad in the papper someone is selling a Cougur for only five hundred dollors.  
Kiara I got onehundred and fithty.  
Kovu I also got a hundred and fithty.  
Vitani I got twentyfive bucks.  
Kopa I got twentyfive bucks to.  
Skjor enters]  
Skjor Morning fellow classmates im new here im a Alien  
Kopa Your not from earth?  
Skjor No im from Canada.  
Kiara You'll have to ignore the guys there a little crazy sometimes.  
Skjor Oh i dont mind so i arrived in time for the play no?  
Kovu Yes...no?  
Kiara You arrived to tryout.  
in the Gym  
rdwell Students this is Skjor he's from Canda and he'll be in the play as Pairis since he was the Canadian best acter.  
Kovu Wow?  
Kiara So whos got the other parts?  
MR birdwell Vitani will be Romeos mom,Kovu will be Romeos,Kopa will be Juliets dad and Kiara will be Juliet and everyone  
else will be background acters.  
Kiara So should everyone act with there partner for the play like Kopa,Kovu,Vitani,Skjor and i should act with each other?  
Kovu Yea should we Mr Birdwell?  
MR bird Well Yes Kovu and Kiara yall can each do Scene four act five.  
Kovu What?  
Kiara Its were Romeo,Juliet and Paris are all in the tomb.  
Kovu Ahhh okay[every1 grabs there scripts]  
Skjor Stop Romeo! its to late my dear cousion Juliet is dead already! and now you will be to![skjor pulls out a prop sword]  
Kovu I shant Paris![pulls out a prop sword]Paris i loved her more than you think!  
Paris You never did you liar!  
Kovu Then i got no choice Paris!  
they sword fight as kovu drops his sword  
Skjor gives kovu his sword  
Kovu stabs skjor  
Skjor Oh no i been killed but i'll be back one dayhe falls to floor as the sword goes up a little bit  
Kovu Juliet! my Juliet rise please again! stop playing dead Juliet please rise again!looks to a bottle of posion in a cup  
Kovu drinks the cup with posion whitch is really red collored water  
Kovu falls to flor with cup and posion in his hand  
Kiara moves near kovu  
Kiara Romeo? Romeo!? oh my love please dont be dead you drank posion maybe there is still some on his lips.[next line says  
Juliet kiss Romeo to get posion]  
Kiara Ummmm Kovu can we skip the next line?  
Kovu Sure if it makes you feel weird.  
Kiara Thanks Kovu now umm if im right.  
Kiara No there is no posion[gabs a dagger]I'll kill my self to be with my love once again.[stabs her self]Ahhh!  
Kovu Wow that was good acting Kiara.  
Kiara Thanks you to Kovu  
later that night at the table as every1 is getting there burgers and frys  
Nala So yall are doing Romeo and Juliet this year one of the best plays of William Shakespear.  
Simba Yea Nala and i did a bunch of his plays like umm Hamlet and Romeo and Juliet.  
Kiara Yea mom and dad it'll be good.  
next night as kiara,skjor and kovu do there same part as the day before  
at the bottom of the screen in memmory of William Shakespear  
put this up when you can]


	4. Episode 4: The shopping spree

**ep4 -The shopping spree and the finshed house.**

chourus1]Oh Priderock high school were glad to to see you this bright and wonderfull new morning of this first fall season.  
[chourus2]Oh Hollywood were glad to see you here on this bright full fall day and were glad here to stay.

scene opens up to show the houses rooms being nearly done  
as kovu,kiara,vitani,kaia and kopa all walk to the diningroom for breakfast]  
Nala Sleep well guys?  
Kiara Vitani,Kaia and i all slept well mother.  
Kopa Kovu and i slept well to mother.  
Simba Morning everyone yall know what today is?  
Kiara The day you finsh the rooms and we can go to the mall to get our stuff.  
Simba Yeap Nala and i are going to drop yall off at the mall then were going to get the stuff required to finish the rooms.  
Kovu Thanks again Simba and Nala for taking us in.  
Nala It was our pleasure to Kovu  
Kovu Okay well Nala and Simba we looked in the paper and i found out some1 is selling a cougur for 350 dollors.  
Simba And yall want to buy it?  
Kiara Please daddy.  
Kovu But i went to the owner who made it 89 dollors cause theres alot of problems with the car.  
Kiara Oh surley it cant be alot of problems.  
Kovu Well 2 of the tires are poped,the steering wheel is broken,the seats are old and are a little destroyed  
theres a bad smell,air condtioning is broken...  
Kiara So heat works?  
Kovu Heater is broken,engines old and is hard to start,the gas tank isnt in it and eveyr gauge is broken but other than that its good.  
Simba Okay look yall can buy the car and if yall get it running yall can keep it and drive it when we go on a vaction or around the town.  
Kiara Guys what yall think?  
Kovu It will be really hard.  
Vitani But we can do it.  
Kiara Okay daddy its a deal.  
later on at the mall  
Simba Yall got a hour starting now so go get your stuff.  
Kovu Okay and i will go get our stuff sence there both in the same place.  
after entering the mall as kovu,kiara,vitani,kopa and kaia all leave each other to go get there stuff]  
Kovu and kopa enter a store named tv land whitch has tvs dvd players and game consels]  
Kopa Hey kovu come look at this xbox it has the disney logo  
Kovu Wow i'll buy it[he grabs the xbox and puts it with his other stuff]  
Kopa You done cause i am?  
Kovu Yes im done.  
after they both leave and they meet up with the girls]  
Kiara So Kovu you got a Xbox?  
Kovu Yes and i bought Call of Duty Black ops II.  
Kiara cool well we better head out.  
outside as simba and nala pick'em up  
kovu Simba you should head to 20th Avn Oak Street.  
on the street some lion  
Man So you want my Cougur well you can have it for the money.  
Kovu Heres 89 bucks.  
Man Good and heres the chains.  
Simba Here Kovu i'll hook the chains up to our nice van.  
after simba hooks his chains up to his van and kovu does to the cougur  
later on in the house as simba is building another room onto kovu for his garage  
Kovu Simba thanks for building a small garage where i can work on the Cougur at  
Simba My pleasure Kovu so you like your new room?[  
Kovu Yea alteast i dont have to share with Vitani.  
Simba Atleast you can work on your car alone in peace some nights.  
on tv And in other news the owner of house 152 was found shot...  
Kovu turns channle to american idol  
Simba Kovu i know your hurting alot cause of your moms death cause of my fathers...  
Kovu Thanks for helping and taking us in Simba.


	5. Episode 5: The History of the Family

**ep5-The history of the family**

chourus1]Oh Priderock high school were glad to to see you this bright and wonderfull new morning of this first fall season.  
[chourus2]Oh Hollywood were glad to see you here on this bright full fall day and were glad here to stay.

as the scene starts opening up to show kovus garage  
Simba So Kiara yall go a project?  
Kiara Yea we got look into our famileys history boring.  
Simba Kiara learning about where you came from isnt boring at all!  
Kiara How?  
Simba You come from a line that has been mayors for a long time.  
Kiara Then how come you arnt in office as mayor?  
Simba Cause my uncle killt my father and then he tryed to kill me but i ran so he took office then 1 of his kids were suppost to be next but i killt him.  
Nala from downstairs Simba! phone call from the mayors office.  
Simba Take a message Nala!  
Nala No! they said its urgent.  
Simba What kind of emergentcy?  
Nala They said its to importan.  
Simba Okay i'll be there in a second.  
after entering the kitchen as nala hands simba the phone  
Simba Simba Whiteman Simba -hmm oh yes sir thank you i'll tell my familey right away. thank you.  
Kiara Whats the news daddy?  
Simba The people elected me as mayor for now.  
Kiara Wow when are you heading to the office to accept the offer?  
Simba Now tell your mother i had to go.  
Kiara Okay daddy bye love you.[simba kisses her cheek  
simba Bye i'll be back this evening.  
Kiara and kopa in atticc now/btw commerical break  
Kiara Hey look some old journal.  
Kopa Lets take it downstairs and read it.  
as kiara and kopa arrive in kithcen with the journal  
Nala Oh where on earth did Simba go?  
Kiara He went to town.  
Vitani Whats that Kiara?  
Kiara Its a diary listin.  
journal Dear diary today im going to be reallly happy cause my forefathers each had slaves and now im going to get one...  
Every1 in room gasps btw another break]  
Kiara Wait listin  
Journal To free my first slave from a man know as Nukara so as our time went on my mom,slave and i all left and went to the  
Journal North for all freedom.  
suddenly scene changes to prdierock highschool  
Kiara reading jorunalAnd when we arrived in the north we settled and forged the town know as priderock city and forged  
Kiara reading jorunal the first school we named priderock high school.

* * *

This is a note that says I am not the original author of this work. I am posting it on behalf of tlk3kopas return.


	6. Episode 6

**ep6-Halloween**

**written by: tlk3kopas return**

For all who read this, I TRON0602, did not create these chapters but am merely posting them on behalf of the true author

* * *

chourus1]Oh Priderock high school were glad to to see you this bright and wonderfull new morning of this first fall season.

[chourus2]Oh Hollywood were glad to see you here on this bright full fall day and were glad here to stay.

[scene starts off in the living room]  
Kovu Guys we can put the coffin room in the living room.  
Kaia Yall can do what yall want for Halloween im going to walk around the town and get some exersize.  
Nala Ohhh you sure you want to Kaia?  
Kaia Yea Halloween really isnt the best holiday for me  
Nala Okay be carefull during your walk.  
Kiara Guys lets have a sayaunts room.  
Kovu Okay but lets also be carefull.  
Simba I got the stuff guys.  
Kiara Dad do we have some long robes?  
Simba Yea why?  
Kiara Cause i want to be in a sayaunts room and Vitanis going to be in a long robe that will look like the meduims was decaptited.  
Simba Okay so how will you do the trick then?  
Kiara Easy my head will be inside a globe my body will be under a table we found and bought we put stuff around the table so my body cant be seen.  
Simba Okay well Nala and i are heading to a party tonight so you kids can do your halloween stuff.  
Kovu Okay guys get into places i'll get our first group.  
Simba Okay guys were heading to our party yall can do this till 10:00 pm then yall close the door lock it and yall can go to bed at midnight tonight Nala and i will be home a little after one.  
Nala Bye Kopa,Kiara,Kaia,Vitani and kovu.  
Simba Bye Kiara,Kopa,Kaia,Vitani and kovu.  
Nala and simba drive off to there party]  
Kaia Well guys i'll be back around ten im going for my walk.  
Kiara Bye.  
Kopa Bye.  
Vitani Bye.  
Kovu Bye.  
Kaia Good luck guys good luck to yall all.[kaia leaves for her walk]  
Kovu I'll go lead the first group in and remeber first Kiara i talk then yalls scene light up and then we walk itno the graveyard is everything set up back there.  
Kiara Im ready are you Vitani?  
vitani Im am to.  
Kovu Okay into your places!kiara and vitani get into places as kovu opens the door as lights go out  
Kovu Welcome Foolish mortals to the haunted house.  
Kids Wow!  
Kovu slams door back after they enter There no turning back now 4 pictures simler to the haunted mansions pictures light up from lights under the picture  
Kovu OveR here you see some pictures of some our guests in there mortal state. kovu gives a odd laugh  
Kids Wow!  
Kovu Im afriad im going to give you a chilling challenge to find a way out of this place. laughes odd Of course theres allways my way. suddenly the room goes dark and a skeltion is seen hung  
Kids scream  
kovu Oh im sorry i didnt mean to scare you prematurley the real terror comes later now do as they say and look alive.  
kiara Serphants and spiders tail of a rat.  
kovu Of course some ghosts have trouble so im sending you to madam Kiara i'll meet you a little later and please sit down near the table.  
kiara Serphants and spiders tail of a ll in the spirt where ever there on a table its time to respond send us a message from somewere beyond[the table raps]  
kiara sneaks into the dinning room during a lighting strike and the candles go out and light back up but nothing is shown at the table]  
kiara Please walk into the next room.  
kids walk itno next room as a party is seen as kopa and vitani are dancing  
kiara Come leave this ghostley party.  
kids walk to the door as kovu opens the door and the candles go dark and kiara,kopa and vitani vanish fast]  
kovu Ahh there you are its time for our journey to end but be warend of hitch hiking ghosts and have some candy[kovu holds a bowl of candy][kids each grab some]  
kovu goes back to front door to see no1 else is there]  
kiara Kovu you going to bring in the next group?  
kovu No1 else is here.  
kopa Well its ten already atleast we still got 10 bags of every candy yall want to go whatch some halloween movies and eats some candy?  
every1 else Yea!  
outside Kaia oh why wasnt i strong enough to get that stranger off of me an not d get me pregtanat?!  
kaia enters Hey guys did yall plan go well?  
kiara Yea and we still got alot of candy left you want to keep eat some and whatch these old halloween shows?


	7. Episode 7

**ep7-First Thanksgiving**

**written by: tlk3kopas return**

For all who read this, I TRON0602, did not create these chapters but am merely posting them on behalf of the true author

* * *

chourus1]Oh Priderock high school were glad to to see you this bright and wonderfull new morning of this first fall season.  
[chourus2]Oh Hollywood were glad to see you here on this bright full fall day and were glad here to stay.

nala Okay girls we better get cooking ys yall going to hunt?  
simba Ya im using a bow Kopa and Kovu are using to Springfields.  
kovu Hopefully we can kill a Turkey easy.  
kopa Dont get to ahead of your self Kovu it's still hard i mean you got to aim down your sites whatch and makesure your lined up right.  
vitani Guys yall better hurry up if the turkeys to be done before night.  
Simba Okay were gone[the guys leave]  
kaia Guys exsuse me for a second im a little sick[is lieing]  
nala Okay if you need iny thing call one of us.  
kaia Im okay Nala.  
guys in the woods]  
simba Okay guys get ready i seen a turkey nearby.  
kopa and kovu aim  
simba Wait till you see the turkey with in you sites then pull the trigger back...kovu fires 1 shot and the 225 turkey falls down  
kopa and simba Wow!  
simba Good shot Kovu!  
kopa One shot the turkey falls thats awesome.  
simba Here guys i'll carry it simba picks up the turkey and carrys it  
back at the house  
kiara Mom heres the potatos.  
vitani Heres the Mayo.  
kaia Heres the relish.  
Nala Okay guys the potao salad is done.  
simba Were home and a we got a good turkey!  
vitani Already?  
kopa Kovu is a awesome shoter  
kiara Really?she said starting to take a liking to kovu again  
simba One shot and that turkey fell down.  
kopa I never pulled my trigger he shot it and it fell down.  
kiara Cool well start cooking the turkey.  
simba Guys i get a bet i got a 10 cans set up on a table i got 5 rows cross and 5 down who ever can shot 1 whole row in 1 shot is a good aim.  
kopa Hopefully it will be easy.  
simba While using bows only.  
nala Oh Simba no will ever beat me in doing that and you know it.  
kovu Oh yea the great Nala can shot a bow.  
kopa Mom i never even seen you use a bow.  
simba Thats enough guys now lets go outside.  
the guys go outside.  
a while later  
kiara Moms the food is done.  
nala Sweetie use this key and look under your fathers bed grab the metle box,unlock it and bring me the bow inside of it.  
kiara getting key Okay mom.  
kiara returns with bow  
nala Yall grab the bowls of food im going to prove my self i can use a bow.  
outside  
kovu fires at a can but misses  
kopa Ya missed!  
kovu Lets see you do better Kopa.  
nala Guys its time for me to do mine.  
the guys move off as nala grabs her bow and shoots 5 on teh 5 rows as each of the cans on the 5 rows all get stuck to the arrow]  
kovu and kopa Wow!  
kovu Sorry for teasing you Nala.  
kopa Sorry for being a little mean mom.  
nala Its okay lets eat.  
simba does prayer and the show ends


	8. Episode 8

**ep8-The fight/break up**

**written by: tlk3kopas return**

For all who read this, I TRON0602, did not create these chapters but am merely posting them on behalf of the true author

* * *

chourus1]Oh Priderock high school were glad to to see you this bright and wonderfull new morning of this first fall season.  
[chourus2]Oh Hollywood were glad to see you here on this bright full fall day and were glad here to stay.

opening scene in the living room  
kovu So Kopa where you taking my sister to on yalls second date?  
kopa To a restraunt know as Bubble Gump.  
kiara That aint know its know from the movie Forest Gump.  
kopa Beside that comment it just open and Vitani loves Forest Gump.  
kovu So she'll love that as a surprise then.  
kiara Hey Kovu Twilight comes on tonight on Tv want to whatch it with me?  
kovu Ummmmmm sure.  
kiara Good cause i love teen,loving adventures,vampires,werewolfs and humans.  
kovu Oh cool i love that kind of stuff to.  
in kopas room  
kopa How do i look Kovu?  
kovu Yes and i got a question of my on.  
kopa Let me guess you have no idea what Twilight is really about and who the main charters are.  
kovu Bingo.  
kopa Edward Cullen is the main male charter and Bella Swan is the main female charter.  
Kovu Okay Bella Culleen and Edward Swan.  
kopa Last names other way around.  
kovu Okay Bella Swan and Edward Cullen.  
vitani is wating downstairs/kopa walks down stairs and the they drive to the restraunt at the restraunt]  
vitani Oh Kopa its so romantic! Bubble Gump shrimp boat.  
kopa I remebered Forest Gump is your favioret movie.  
vitani Thanks you so much!  
kopa Lets go inside.  
inside as get to there table]  
waitress Hello i'll be your server for this evening heres your menus what would you like to drink?[gives'em menus]  
kopa One coke.  
vitani Make it two Cokes.  
waitress Okay Cokes will be on the way please look over the menu and decied.  
kopa So vitani what are you going to get?  
vitani The shrimp combo.  
kopa Wow. im going to get a fryed fish steak.  
waitress Heres your Cokes woud yall like to order now?  
kopa Yea we e ladie would like the shrimp comb and i would the fryed fish steak.  
waitress Okay it'll be right up in two mins.  
vitani So Kopa your pretty handsome tonight.  
kopa Thanks your Pretty Vitani to.  
waitress Here is your food.  
kopa and vitani eat  
kopa You full Vitani?  
vitani Yea.  
kopa Check please.  
waitress Here you go.  
check says 55 dollors  
kopa Dang it!  
vitani What is it?  
kopa I need to go use the bathroom real quick.  
kopa in bathroom alone  
kopa calls kiara  
kopa Kiara i need you to bring 25 dollors please.  
kiara Okay im coming with dad real quick meet you outside.  
time passes and kiara gives kopa the money  
kopa goes back to table  
vitani is very angery  
vitani Kopa!? why didnt you just tell me you didnt have enough money i got the 25 bucks right here!  
kopa I didnt want my own girlfriend to help me pay.  
vitani grabs her girlfriend ring and throws it near kopa  
vitani What girlfriend!?  
kopa Hey dont argue with me!  
vitani Thats it were through!  
kopa Fine!  
song we are never getting back togerther plays the end


	9. Episode 9

**ep9-First christmas**

**written by: tlk3kopas return**

For all who read this, I TRON0602, did not create these chapters but am merely posting them on behalf of the true author

* * *

chourus1]Oh Priderock high school were glad to to see you this bright and wonderfull new morning of this first winter season.  
[chourus2]Oh Hollywood were glad to see you here on this bright full fall day and were glad here to stay.

opening scene in the living room  
Kiara I cant belive it's almost chrismas.  
Kovu Yea with Vitani and i parents it wasnt allways the best Chrimas.  
Kiara How so?  
Kovu Our Father was arrested and our mother couldnt stop drinking so she couldn't get us presents.  
commerial break/in kitchen  
Nala Kovu i find it sad how Vitani and you never had a real Chrismas.  
Kovo Yea it is.  
Nala Dont worry the rest of us hope you...yall will have a good Chrimas.  
Kovu Pass the Relish.  
Kiara Kovu yalls chrismas with us will be fine.  
[Kovu Thanks hopefully it will be.  
at dinner table simba says the prayer as the familey follows]  
Kiara Guys im tired im heading to bed.  
Kovu Yea im headin to bed[every1 else agrees]  
in vitanis dream  
vitania dream turns to nightmare]  
kopa grabs a shotgun and fires a round at vitani  
Vitani quietly Ahhh! kiara who hears scream and enter bedroom  
Kiara You okay Vitani?  
Vitani I just had a nightmare.  
Kiara Was it about Kopa?again?  
Vitani Yea.  
Kiara Ax or him reading your diary?  
Vitani New nightmare he had a gun this time.  
Kiara gives her some water  
Kiara Dont worry Vitani i do belive Kopa and you can still be a couple will you give him another chance?  
Vitani I'll talk to him when summer begins.  
Kiara Okay you should go back and get some sleep.  
next scene/last scene after vitani and kiara both falls back asleep in living room  
Kopa Vitani im sorry how i acted on our dinner date.  
Vitani Its okay Kopa.  
Kiara Guys im glad yall have had a good chrismas.  
Kaia Every1 i am lights on tree blink out Pregnant lights blink back on  
every1 congrats her

Merry chrismas to all and to all 1 chrismas and a mircle per year.


	10. Episode 10

**ep10- happy new year**

**written by: tlk3kopas return**

For all who read this, I TRON0602, did not create these chapters but am merely posting them on behalf of the true author

* * *

chourus1]Oh Priderock high school were glad to to see you this bright and wonderfull new morning of this first winter season.  
[chourus2]Oh Hollywood were glad to see you here on this bright full fall day and were glad here to stay.

Opening scene in the living room

kiara I still cant belive it's almost New Years.  
vitani Yea i still cant belive it.  
kopa I agree to.  
kovu stays silent  
kiara Kovu is everything alright?  
vitani punches kiara to say shut up  
kiara becomes quiet  
kopa Well im heading to my bedroom see yall later.  
kiara Hey vitani lets go get ready for our party tonight.  
vitani Yea okay.  
in kiaras room  
kiara So Vitani what is wrong with New Years for Kovu?  
vitani 15 Years ago on New Years our father was arrested for the murder of Muffasa.  
kiara Oh so this time of year is bad for Kovu isnt it?  
vitani Yeap.  
kiara Can you still belive Kaia was pregnant?  
vitani It was crazy for that to happen to her for her to be jogging and then a man sooth talk her and then next thing she's.  
kiara Pregnant.  
vitani Its so crazy i hope the police will catch the guy before more teen females get pregnant.  
kiara Yea i know the past cant be changed but we can be there for Kaia now.  
in kovus room  
kovu So Kopa Kaia being pregnant crazy or what?  
kopa Yes it is very crazy does Kelda jr know yet?  
kovu Yes Kaia told him that chrismas night.  
kopa You and my sister have been getting closer no?  
kovu Yes so?  
kopa So ask her out.  
in the living room  
cop So what does the man look like?  
kaia About mid 30s black hair he had a 5 scars on both sides of his cheeks.  
cop Well we'll look for the man have a good day.  
simba Thank yall for coming to help us.  
kaia looks the ground feeling embarrsed then throws up in a bucket  
simba Nala why dont you Kaia talk i'll drive the couples to there party.  
as simba drives kopa,vitani,kiara and kovu to their party for the night  
nala Kaia dont worry the police will catch the man that got you pregnant and makes sure he'll be imprisoned.  
kaia I know i just cant belive i let him talk me into coming close to him.  
nala Hey its okay every teen makes a mistake.  
kaia Nala when my child is born im giving it to some1 else not in yalls familey.  
nala Why?  
kaia Cause i dont want to have a child from some1 i dont love.  
nala I understand nala puts a note on the couch that says street 1590 and house 22 parish st  
kaia Whats this adress for?  
nala When your child is born take it to this house the women there i know she cant have children.  
kaia Okay thansk for telling me this Nala.  
at the party pretty close to 11  
guy Every1 the partys over cause someone poured beer and achole into our drinks and police are showing up.  
as every walks homes  
as simba and nalas house  
kovu who is drunk and kiara is embarrsed by it  
kiara Kovu come on you must go to bed.  
kovu Kovu loves to sleep.  
as kovu falls into kiaras bed and falls asleep  
kiara Oh brother.  
shes puts kovu under the covers and puts his head on some pillows  
as kiara gets into bed she hits her light switch  
kiara Night Kovu.  
next morning]  
close to 10 as kovu has a headach from being drunk  
kiara Kovu move really easy.  
kovu Oh my aching head oh Kiara what happend?  
kiara someone put beer in the drinks and you drank 2 cups of it last night you were drunk.  
as kiara is laying next to kovu]  
kovu Did inyone notice i was drunk?  
kiara No but i put alot of risk in keeping you safe from my parents.  
simba opens door]Kiara get up its almost...Kovu what are you doing in here and in her bed with her!?  
kiara Daddy its my...  
simba Quite Kiara! well Kovu!?  
kovu Simba we didnt do iny thing.  
simba Kovu go to your bedroom now!  
as kovu flees]  
as nala enters after simba leaves  
nala Honey what happend i heard your father yelling.  
kiara Dadddy seen Kovu and i laying under the bed quilts next to each other but we didnt do inything stupid.  
nala Then what happend?  
kiara Well last night Kovu got drunk so i hid him in my bed.  
nala Oh i did the same for Simba and boy did i get yelled at by my mom.  
kiara Please go tell daddy so he wont hurt Kovu.  
nala Okay i'll go talk to Simba and Kiara? you love Kovu dont you?  
kiara I think so.  
as nala explains to simba,simba says sorry to kovu the end


	11. Episode 11

**ep11-kovu and vitanis birthday**

**written by: tlk3kopas return**

For all who read this, I TRON0602, did not create these chapters but am merely posting them on behalf of the true author

* * *

chourus1]Oh Priderock high school were glad to to see you this bright and wonderfull new morning of this first spring season.  
[chourus2]Oh Hollywood were glad to see you here on this bright full fall day and were glad here to stay.

as opening scene at the house  
kiara So Kovu you excited for your birthday?  
kovu Who told you?  
kiara Vitani.  
kovu Ahh i'll get her later.  
kiara Kovu chill its yours and Vitanis birthday.  
kovu Yea okay.  
kiara So what do you want?  
kovu Nothing on that day i'll be working on our car.  
kiara Oh come on Kovu i'll buy you iny thing.  
kovu Kiara i dont want inything.  
kiara Fine Kovu.  
awhile later in vitanis room  
kiara So Vitani do you know what Kovu wants?  
vitani Easy he's been looking for a new raido for the car.  
kiara Of course i dont know why i didnt think of it before.  
vitani So what are you getting me?  
kiara Hmmm i dont know what do you want?  
vitani I dont know hey how about we go on a shoping spree i can get whatever i want it'll be a girls day out.  
kiara Yea.  
vitani Theres one thing im anooyed with.  
kiara Whats that?  
vitani Its how guys think us girls thinks we cant do inything they can...and in high heels to.  
in kovus garage  
kopa Kovu what do you think Vitanis wants for her birthday?  
kovu Perfume she allways loves having a new scent.  
kopa Why didnt i think of that?  
kovu Cause you dumped her?  
kopa Shut up Kovu.  
the next day/vitani and kovus birthday  
in kovus garage as he is fixing up the old couger  
kiara enters  
kiara Happy Birthday Kovu!  
kovu Hey kiara.  
kiara Here gives kovu the radio  
kovu I told you i didnt want inything.  
kiara Hey a new radio for our new car.  
kovu Well thank you inyway now i can install it in.  
kovu tosses some old plugs out  
uptown in a fancy store  
guy who matches the same man who got kaia pregnant  
man So what are you looking for today sir?  
kopa A ring to say"Im sorry for hurting you"  
guy How about you say her name and i'll put Sorry and her name.  
kopa Its Vitani.  
guy I got one Vitani left in stock it'll be 150 dollors.  
kopa Here 150.  
later that night as kovu kiara,vitani,kopa,kaia,simba and nala are gatherd  
kopa Vitani here.  
kopa gives her a box  
vitani What is this Kopa?  
kopa Open it.  
as vitani opens and is shocked to find a rin that says sorry vitani  
vitani K...ko...kopa i dont know what to say.  
kopa Vitani im sorry foreverything.  
vitani I forgive you!


	12. Episode 12

**ep12-valentines day**

**written by: tlk3kopas return**

For all who read this, I TRON0602, did not create these chapters but am merely posting them on behalf of the true author

* * *

chourus1]Oh Priderock high school were glad to to see you this bright and wonderfull new morning of this first fall season.  
[chourus2]Oh Hollywood were glad to see you here on this bright full early spring day and were glad here to stay.

openign scene in school

rdwell And class a holiday is coming up Valentimes day the holiday of love for one another and for forgiving one another.  
bell rangs as the students walk to there table kiara kaia kelda jr kovu vitani and kopa walk over to a table by themselfs  
vitani Valentimes day almost here.  
kiara Yea its tommor i cant belive it.  
kelda jr Yea and the bad thing is i may have to marry Kaia early to father her child so the child will think im its dad.  
kaia Kelda thats silly well get married when were ready the child i bear now will be loved by both of us.  
kovu Didnt Nala tell could give it to one of her friends?  
kaia I choose im keeping my child and it will be loved no matter if it knows who its true father is.  
kopa So what did the guy look like?  
kaia About mid thirtys 5 scars on both sides of his cheeks.  
kopa almost chokes]  
kiara Kovu whats wrong!?  
kopa I know the guy he owns that jewerly store uptown.  
kiara Lets call the cops.  
kovu I just called'em  
kiara Good  
later at the house]  
nala Kovu?  
kovu Yea Nala?  
nala The cops called me they told me you called'em and thanks to you the guy is behiend bars.  
kaia Now i can rest easy.  
kopa Hey what about me i know who it was.  
nala kovu there sending you over 450 dollor reward.  
kovu Kopa will split it 225 dollors.  
kopa Okay good idea kovu.  
nala So guys simba and i are going out tommor night so yall stay here and dont go iny where at all.  
kiara Okay mom we'll go rent some movie.  
vitani Yea.  
the next night  
kaia comes form the bathroom after turning the airvent on  
kiara Sickness Kaia?  
kaia Yea guys yall can whatch a movie im heading to bed.  
kiara Night Kaia  
kovu Night.  
vitani Night.  
kopa Night im turning in cause im tired.  
vitani Well im turning in to cause im tired.  
kopa Im tired night sis night Kovu.  
as every1 leave it leaves kiara and kovu alone  
kovu I have feeling that was planed.  
kiara Oh well lets whatch the movie.  
as they whatch the movie as it dings midnight  
kiara Wow thats 1 long movie  
kovu Yea well see you tommor Kiara.  
kiara kisses kovu and walks to her room


	13. Episode 13

**ep13-Victim!**

**written by: tlk3kopas return**

For all who read this, I TRON0602, did not create these chapters but am merely posting them on behalf of the true author

* * *

chourus1]Oh Priderock high school were glad to to see you this bright and wonderfull new morning of this first fall season.  
[chourus2]Oh Hollywood were glad to see you here on this bright full fall day and were glad here to stay.

openng scene at hospitas as a kovu is seen bed  
nurse Kovu im afirad its Mucoepidermoid Carcinoma in your Parotid Gland.  
kiara Nurse can we be alone again?  
nurse As you wish.  
as every1 but kaira leaves  
kovu Kiara i got cancer?  
kiara Yes but your cancer i looked it a slow progressed cancer so your treatments will be in the summer.  
kovu Kiara will you still love me after a second surgery.  
kiara Of course now lets get you home.  
3 days earlier  
nala Kovu whats that lump on the side of your neck?  
kovu I dont know.  
kiara Here lets see if it hurts when i push it.  
kiara pushes it  
kovu Nothing.  
nala Kovu lets head to the hospital.  
at the hospital  
nurse Okay the doctor is ready to see you now for your scan.  
kovu Okay.  
inside the room  
doctor Kovu im afriad i dont know but i say surgrey within the next 2 days  
kovu Okay thanks doctor.  
kiara Isnt there inything else yall can do?  
doctor Afraid not.  
nala Thanks inyway.  
later that night at the house  
kopa So what did the "doctor" say Kovu?  
kovu To do surgery in 2 days.  
kaia Wow Kovu i wish i could have done something to help you.  
kovu Its okay Kaia.  
simba Sorry to hear about your surgery Kovu.  
nala Yea.  
2 days later  
kiara Wake up Kovu Lets go.  
kovu Im already up  
at the hospital]  
nurse Kovu the room and the doctor is ready.  
as the familey moves in.  
nurse puts iv into kovus arm  
nurse You got 5 mins Kovu.  
kiara Can we be alone.  
nurse Yes you may.  
every1 else leaves]  
kovu Kiara im afraid.  
kiara Dont worry kovu i will be here when the surgery is over you'll fall asleep then wake up.  
kovu Okay promise me whatever happens you'll still love me.  
kiara I promise.  
nurse Kiara im afriad he must go into surgery now.  
kiara Okay.  
kovu gives kiara a locket  
kovu See you kiara.  
kiara See you Kovu.  
later that day in the hospial room  
nurse Kovu im afirad its Mucoepidermoid Carcinoma in your Parotid Gland.  
kiara Nurse can we be alone again?  
nurse As you wish.  
as every1 but kaira leaves  
kovu Kiara i got cancer?  
kiara Yes but your cancer i looked it a slow progressed cancer so your treatments will be in the summer.  
kovu Kiara will you still love me after a second surgery.  
kiara of course now lets get you home.


	14. Episode 14

**ep14-The movie**

chourus1]Oh Priderock high school were glad to to see you this bright and wonderfull new morning of this first fall season.  
[chourus2]Oh Hollywood were glad to see you here on this bright full fall day and were glad here to stay.

opening scene in the living room  
kiara Kovu want to go to the movies tonight i hear Titanic is out in Theaters again  
kovu Sure id love to.  
nala Kiara keep that movie name away from your father!  
kiara Why?  
nala If he hears the Titanic movie coming back to theaters he wont let you see it!  
kiara I got it mom thanks for the warning.  
kovu So what about Simba wondering where were at?  
nala I tell him you took Kiara out to dinner.  
kiara Okay thanks mom.  
vitani and kopa enter]  
kopa Whats up guys?  
kovu Were going to see Titanic when it comes out yall want to come?  
vitani Sure.  
later that night at the movies]  
kiara Come on ur for Titanic please.  
guy 25 Bucks please.  
kiara Here.  
guy Thanks Enjoy.  
as they go inside see the movie as they come out  
simba drives by the theater and stops  
simba Kovu?Kiara?Kopa?Vitani? what are yall doing here?!  
kiara Seeing a movie.  
simba Whitch movie!?  
kiara The Muppets  
simba Really? you counter boy! what movies did these kids buy for!?  
guy The Titanic.  
simba Into the car now!  
kiara kopa and vitani get into the back seat as kovu gets into th front seat  
later at simba and nalas house]  
simba Kiara,Kopa,Vitani and Kovu yall are grounded for seeing the Titanic!  
kiara Dad why should we be grounded were all almost sixteen?  
simba Cause i said not to see the movie Titanic.  
as the 4 teens go to there rooms mad  
nala Simba untill you start treating'em like teens your sleeping on the couch rath tahn our bed.  
as night falls  
simba Nala the couch is really uncompy!  
nala Tough!Night Simba

the end?


	15. Episode 15

**ep15-kiara and kopas birthday**

chourus1]Oh Priderock high school were glad to to see you this bright and wonderfull new morning of this first fall season.  
[chourus2]Oh Hollywood were glad to see you here on this bright full fall day and were glad here to stay.

kiara Kovu you know what today is?  
kovu Your birthday?  
kiara No my birth... who told you?  
kovu Kopa,Simba,Nala.  
vitani Yall will be 16 to just like us.  
kopa Yea sis we'll be 16 at last.  
kovu So what do yall want?  
kopa I dont want iny thing.  
kiara I want a book about ghosts. sighend by the taps creww.  
later on that day at a hotel where taps is at  
kovu Exsuse me Grant Wilson?  
grant wilson]Yes?  
kovu Could you sighen thsi to"Kiara our number one fan"?  
grant wilson]Sure[writes on there newest books cover]  
kovu Thanks i wish i could get Kiara something else though.  
grant What if we stop by her house tonight?  
kovu She'll love that!  
a while later as vitani is at a store that sells old stuff  
man So what do you want young lady?  
vitani Kopa allways likes old stuff from like Cowboys and indianas stuff got iny thing like that?  
man How about Jhon Wayen aka The duke saddle he used durring his movies?  
vitani He'll love that!  
man 500 dollors.  
vitani 500 Dollors?  
man The Duke is sighend on it 350.  
vitani Deal.  
later on that night  
vitani Kopa here gives the duke saddle  
kopa A saddle Sighend by The Duke!? he used this saddle in the movies?  
vitani Yes he did.  
kopa Thank you.  
a knock on the door  
kovu I'll get it.  
as grant comes in  
grant Is a miss Kiara here?  
kiara That is me.  
grant Im the Taps leader.  
kiara Its an honor meeting you.  
grant Here your boyfriend asked me to sighn this for you.  
kiara Oh thanks Kovu!  
[the end]


	16. Episode 16

**Ep16-Summer begins schools at an end**

chourus1]Oh Priderock high school were glad to to see you this bright and wonderfull new morning of this first fall season.  
[chourus2]Oh Hollywood were glad to see you here on this bright full fall day and were glad here to stay.

kiara Its almost time.  
vitani Almost nine months ago we became a whole familey.  
kovu And were gratefull you took us in.  
kopa And we were happy to take yall in.  
simba Kovu,Kopa,Kiara and Vitani im sorry for treating yall like kids i know yall are teens im sorry being mean to yall.  
kiara Its okay daddy.  
vitani Yes Simba its cool with us.  
kopa Yea father we should have told you before we went to see it.  
kovu It would have been better than seeing it then getting introuble.  
nala Simba you can sleep back in our bed again.  
kaia So yall got caught while seeing the .  
kovu Oh brother its in the past now.  
the next day/last day of school]  
mr birdwell]Now class schools almost over for Summer and this we'll be our last day and um on the board is a list of jobs.  
kiara quietly to kovu Summer!  
kopa quietly to kovu Summer!  
vitani quietly to kovu Summer!  
kaia quietly to kovu Summer!  
the clock ticks from 2:59 to 3:00 pm  
the class cheers and sings what time is itlater on during that day  
kiara Its over atlast!  
vitani Schools over at last its been our job to scream and shout.  
kopa Guys i bought us tickets to The Lone Ranger tonight.  
kovu Cool.  
kiara Guys tommor why dont we head to the waterpark?  
vitani Yea i heard it'll be good.  
kopa Yea it'll be fun.  
kovu to himself Waterpark? as in water but i cant...  
kopa Kovu?Kovu?Kovu!  
kovu Yea?  
kopa Arnt you excited.  
kovu lies Yea  
later at The Lone Ranger  
guy Sorry theres only 3 tickets left.  
kovu Yall go and see it i'll whatch a movie in the car.  
kopa Come on Kiara.  
kiara Na im going to stay with Kovu and whatch the movie with him.  
vitani See you in 2 hours.  
as kovu is in car kiara joins him  
kovu]Kiara go whatch your movie.  
kiara puts her paw on kovus paw  
kiara Im going to whatch a movie with you.  
as the scene ends with the star wars ep 4 starting up


	17. Episode 17

**ep17-kovus secret**

chourus1]Oh Priderock high school were glad to to see you this bright and wonderfull new morning of this first fall season.  
[chourus2]Oh Hollywood were glad to see you here on this bright full fall day and were glad here to stay.

kiara Guys lets head to the waterpark like i said.  
kopa Yea vitani and i are ready.  
kiara Kovu are you ready?  
kovu lies Yea Kiara i am.  
kopa Kovu are you sure your okay?  
kiara Kovu if theres a secret you can tell us.  
kovu No i got no secret.  
kiara Kovu you cant swim can you?  
kovu What would make you think that?  
vitani I told'em already Kovu.  
kovu So i cant swim so what?  
kiara Kovu i'll teach you if you want.  
later on at the waterpark  
kovu You sure about this Kiara?  
kiara Dont worry Kovu.  
as they get into the water kiara shows kovu  
kovu Kiara you promise not to let me go till im ready?  
kiara I promise.  
as kovu starts swiming suddenly kiara lets go and kovu doesnt know  
kovu Kiara im ready let go!  
kiara I aready did your swiming by your self.  
kovu I am thats cool.  
as kiara contiues showing kovu how to swim close to the end of the park closing  
kiara Come kovu grab you towel.  
kovu Im comm...i...n..g he slips on some water and hits kiara as there lips meet in a kiss


	18. Episode 18

**ep18-Bummer summer**

chourus1]Oh Priderock high school were glad to to see you this bright and wonderfull new morning of this first fall season.  
[chourus2]Oh Hollywood were glad to see you here on this bright full fall day and were glad here to stay.

kiara Daddy why did you have to build a house next to a termite mond?!  
simba Oh like it was my fault!  
nala Every1 chill this is no1s fault.  
kaia I need to go throw up again.  
after kaia leaves  
kiara Daddy what are we going to do?  
simba I dont know Good luck Kiara.  
a month before  
kopa So kovu you and my sister kissed uh?  
kovu You seen us?  
kopa Yea dont worry i wont tell Da. i mean Simba.  
kovu I think i might have loved it i may still love her.  
simba and kiara come into the room aguring again  
kiara Dad why is it you built this house next to a termite mond?  
simba We got rid'em or atleast we though we did.  
nala Simba call "Rob's Bugs Begone.  
simba I will i will.  
kovu A termite mond?  
simba Long story.  
vitani Kopa im glad were dating again.  
kopa Me ey kiss  
simba Okay enough kiss action guys.  
kiara laughes  
simba You want to go to your room young lady?  
kiara Sorry Daddy.  
nala Simba im calling'em.  
simba Im comming!  
simba leaves as nala does  
kaia I hate morning sickness.  
kovu Dont worry Kaia.  
kiara Kovu lets go play some Baseball.  
kovu Okay.  
vitani Kopa and i will join you.  
kiara Okay.  
in simba and nales room]  
simba Yes is this Robs Bugs Begone?uh huh. uh can you come treat us this weekend?Okay my wife will tell you  
simba Everything you need to know.  
nala Yea the big old house of Oak and Pine.  
outside  
kovu You can do this i can do that but i just dont dance!  
kiara Kovu stop sining it wont catch on.  
simba Guys the people will be here tonight.  
later that day]  
simba So are yall done.  
rob Im afriad not see the termites are tough and hve built a huge kingdom under your house we did the best we could.'  
simba Are you leans arm on a old wall as it snaps and simba falls Suuuuuuuuuuuuuuuure?  
rob I'll be danged its thousounds of'em!  
simba What should we do?  
rob The house must be destroyed .  
simba What?  
rob You got a month to pack everything in it and leave.  
simba Thanks.  
the next month  
simba Does every1 got a few change of cloths?  
every1 else Yes.  
simba Then lets go.  
as they leave the house gets blown up  
later at the hotel  
simba They dont want us to build on that land again.  
kiara What will happen to us?  
simba We'll need to find some new land.

The end of season 1 


End file.
